Creo que me enamoré de la novia de mi hermano gemelo
by Kai M. Kyouyama Asakura
Summary: Una hermosa rubia, capaz de enamorar a los gemelos con sólo aparecer. ¡Yoh enamorado! ¿Hao saliendo con Anna? ¿Cómo acabará éste enredo amoroso? ¡Entren y descúbranlo! Mi décima historia, celebremos! :DD Capitulo dos: arriba! CHICO PROBLEMÁTICO. Una oportunidad :D YXAXH:3
1. Alumnos nuevos

**Creo que me enamoré de la novia de mi hermano gemelo.**

¡Bueno, chicos! Aquí estoy nuevamente, y les traigo mi…. DÉCIMA HISTORIA!

Aplausos, por favor! (CLAP, CLAP, CLAP)¡!

Les agradezco muchísimo a los lectores que me acompañan en mis historias, lo aprecio mucho! Sé que muchas cosas que escribo son muy sencillas, y que aún así están leyendo esto ahora. (GRACIAS)

Espero que disfruten mucho esta nueva historia, pues ya tengo el camino pensado, y a mi parecer, será divertido.

¡Comenten si les gustó!

Besos y… Empezamos! :3

**Capítulo uno.**

**Alumnos nuevos.**

-Quinto año de la preparatoria-

Se levantó de la cama, bostezó, se vistió y se lavó la cara con extrema pereza.

-¡Yoh, baja ya! ¡Llegarán tarde a la escuela!

El joven suspiró, viendo con nostalgia a la cama calientita que tenía que dejar durante el día, y con pesadez salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras. Su uniforme estaba arrugado, la camisa desfajada y abierta de los botones de arriba, la corbata hecha nudo de cualquier manera.

-Ay, Yoh, corazón… Déjame al menos arreglarte esa corbata…- Keiko se acercó con cariño a su despeinado hijo y le hizo un bonito (y flojo, para no ahorcar) nudo de corbata.- No olvides tomar el refrigerio que te preparé, y no te confundas con el de tu hermano, el tuyo es el de la bolsa naranja.

-Sí mamá. Gracias…

-¡Vamos, tonto, llegaremos tarde!

Yoh tomó la bolsa y su hermano gemelo lo empujó hacia la puerta.

Hao, en cambio, se había levantado a tiempo, arreglado con mucho esmero, y desayunado con su madre mientras observaban el noticiero matutino.

Caminaron en silencio a la parada de autobús, pagaron la cuota y se sentaron hasta atrás, donde Yoh se acomodó de lado derecho, junto a la ventana, para poder dormir mejor.

Eran siete paradas hasta la escuela, y el muchacho fue cabeceando con los audífonos puestos mientras que su hermano leía el libro de la semana.

El menor comenzaba a dormir más cómodo y más profundo cuando el autobús frenó bruscamente, haciendo que resbalara de su asiento y se golpeara la nariz con el lugar de en frente.

-Ohh… Mierda…- Hao bufó divertido al ver a su hermano sangrar de la nariz.

-¡JA! Deberías tener más cuidado, tonto.

Presionando para que dejara de sangrar, levantó el rostro, y pudo ver la aparición más hermosa que había visto jamás.

Rubia, pelo largo, lacio. Un vestido corto y negro (súúúper sexy) y unos ojos negros tan preciosos que sintió que dejaba de respirar.

Abrió la boca impresionado, bajó las manos, observó como lentamente se acercaba hasta la parte de atrás del camión, para quedar justo en frente de él.

-Estás en mi lugar.- Dijo la rubia con firmeza.

-¿E-ehh?

Yoh sólo podía ver a la aparición hermosa moviendo sus hermosos labios.

-Dije: Estás-en-mi-lugar. ¿Ya te quitas?

-Perdón preciosa, mi hermano es un poco tonto.- Hao lo jaló y lo sentó a su izquierda, dejando el sitio de la ventana vacío.- Yo soy Hao. ¿Tú eres…?

La joven lo miró con indiferencia unos minutos antes de contestar.- Soy Anna.- Y sin más, se sentó.

-¿En qué año vas, Anna? Nosotros entramos a quinto. Ya sabes, mudanza, transferencia.

-Sí, igual.

El muchacho le sonrió y Anna le devolvió una mueca que aspiraba algún día ser sonrisa.

Yoh se limpiaba la sangre del rostro, aunque para su camisa ya era demasiado tarde.

Lo había visto todo. Su hermano, como siempre, entablando conversaciones lógicas con las chicas más hermosas. Usualmente le daba igual porque esas chicas no llamaban su atención, pero ella… Vaya. Ella realmente le había gustado.

Por fin llegaron a la esperada parada. Hao había vuelto a su libro, pero en cuanto vio que habían llegado, se puso a hablarle nuevamente. Ella se paró primero, escuchando al apuesto y culto joven, e Yoh los seguía de cerca, escuchando la melodiosa voz que no iba dirigida a él.

-¿Golpeaste a alguien antes de venir?

Una vocecita lo trajo de vuelta al mundo cuando llegaron al salón que supuestamente sería suyo ahora.

-Je je je… ¡No! ¿Tú quién eres, duendecito? ¿Vienes del bosque?

Manta lo miró extrañado. ¿Qué se había fumado ese tipo?

-Ehhmm… No. Soy Manta Oyamada, ¿y tú?

-Yoh Asakura. ¡Ya sé! ¡Eres un elfo! Nonono… Estoy seguro de que eres duende.- Yoh apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para quedar frente a frente y tomándolo de los hombros exclamó.- ¡Llévame a tu bosque, duendecito bebé!

-¡JAJAJÁ! Vamos Yoh, deja al chico en paz, siéntate y no avergüences a tu hermano mayor.- Dijo Hao mientras lo jalaba a un lugar vacío.- Me impresiona que tú seas mi gemelo.

-Vaya, este será un laaaaargo año…- murmuró Manta mientras subía con trabajo a su silla.

La presentación fue sencilla y rápida. Los gemelos se pararon al frente, dijeron su nombre y algo que les gustara mucho (las chicas uno, la música otro). Luego las clases comenzaron.

Para sorpresa y alegría de ambos, la rubia también era de sus compañeras, y ella estaba ahora platicando con una joven de cabello azul y la otra de cabello rosa; una sumamente ruidosa y la otra en extremo tímida.

Hao las miró a las tres y afirmó en su cabeza que Anna era la más hermosa. Cabe decir que Yoh ni siquiera notó a las otras dos.

-¡Anna!- Le susurró al oído la peliazul.- ¿Ya viste a los gemelos? ¡Están GUAPÍSIMOS!

-P-pillika, baja la voz, podrían es-escucharte.

-¡Por favor Tamao! Como si ellos mismos no supieran que están buenísimos. ¿A ti no te gustan, Anna?

La rubia ni siquiera la volteó a ver, seguía escribiendo quiénsabequé en la libreta.

-Da igual, Pillika.

En un cambio de clases, el pequeño Manta se encontró con la señorita Elisa, directora del plantel y madre de Anna.

-Joven Oyamada, ¿Tiene unos minutos?

-Por supuesto, señorita Elisa…- Manta puso su mejor cara aunque tuviera muchas ganas de ir a orinar.- ¿Qué necesita?

-Pues como lo notaste ya, hay dos nuevos alumnos en tu clase…

-Sí, así es…- _¿Cuál es el punto? ¡Me hago pipí!_

-¿No quieres que lo hablemos mejor en mi oficina? ¿Qué clase te toca a la siguiente?

-Eh…- Mierdamierdamierda.- ¿Es tan necesario, señorita? No me gusta perder clases…

-Está bien, seré breve. Chequé sus historiales académicos. Hao es listo. Buenas notas, buenos ensayos. Yoh Asakura. Un problema. Promedios muy bajos a lo largo de año, pero con números entre ocho y diez a final del ciclo. Materias y trayectoria salvadas por extraordinarios. No creo que sea tonto, pero es muy flojo. Todos los exámenes extraordinarios, según lo que dicen los reportes de maestros y de su antigua escuela, fueron pasados en la primera vuelta, con un buen promedio, como ya dije.

-Vaya… Sí, es distraído… Suele dormir en clases…

-Pues bien, esa es tu misión Manta.- El pequeño abrió mucho los ojos asustado.- Como el mejor promedio de la generación, sé que eres perfectamente capaz de transformarlo.

La directora palmeó con cariño su cabeza y se fue sin dejar espacio a réplicas.

-Eh, amigo.- Le despertó Manta al volver del baño.- Tal vez en la siguiente clase quieras poner atención, es matemáticas…

-¿Duende?- Yoh bostezó tranquilo.- ¿Ya vas a llevarme a tu barril de monedas de oro?

Manta lo miró por unos minutos.

-Sí, te llevaré.- Yoh abrió los ojos, emocionado.- Si a cambio estudias en serio.

Yoh volvió a tumbarse sobre el pupitre.

-¿En serio, duende? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? ¿Quién te dijo que hicieras esta crueldad?

-No es con mala intención, lo juro… La señorita Elisa me ha pedido que sea tu tutor… En esta escuela se preocupan mucho por los alumnos…

-Bah… Sí, lo había escuchado…

El siguiente profesor llegó y Manta volvió a su lugar. Yoh, por supuesto, volvió a dormir después de ver a la rubia unos minutos.

* * *

A la salida, Yoh volvió solo a casa. Decidió irse caminando, pues quería despejar un poco su mente.

Anna le gustaba MUCHO. Pero él podía notar a la perfección que a Hao también le interesaba.

-Quizás sólo deba esperar… A Hao le gusta cambiar de chica seguido, a fin de cuentas le gustan todas al mismo tiempo…

El castaño pateaba piedras un poquito frustrado.

-Y es que… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cada vez que una chica llega a gustarme Hao debe intervenir? ¿Por qué siempre lo prefieren a él? Ni que estuviera tan guapo. Yo sí soy guapo.

-Vaya que lo eres…

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

COMENTEN POR FAVOR! :D GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN ESTADO EN ALGUNA DE MIS DIEZ HISTORIAS! SON POQUITAS PERO SEGUIMOS AQUÍ. GRACIAS!

Perdón por tantas mayúsculas, es que estoy contenta, es como si celebrara un aniversario en fan fiction :')


	2. Chico problemático

**Capítulo dos.**

**Chico problemático.**

Y aquí está el segundo cap de mi décimo fanfic. YEEEEEEIIIH! JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJÁ! Estoy muy contenta, pues las ideas están germinando en mí. Hay que aprovechar! Disfruten Y… COMENTEN!

* * *

_-Y es que… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cada vez que una chica llega a gustarme Hao debe intervenir? ¿Por qué siempre lo prefieren a él? Ni que estuviera tan guapo. Yo sí soy guapo._

_-Vaya que lo eres…_

* * *

-¡Aaahh! ¡Atrás! ¡Yo no me robé nada esta vez!- Yoh volteó asustado, calmándose luego de ver que era solo una joven de su salón.- Ah… Hola, jijiji

Pillika estaba en shock. El tipo estaba chifladísimo, pero cuando reía con esa cara de tonto daba mucha ternura.

-¡Hola!- La joven le tendió la mano.- Soy Pillika Usui, mucho gusto.

-Soy Yoh.- El joven le dedicó una de sus características sonrisas y estrechó su mano.- Eres amiga de Anna, ¿cierto?

-Si… - La joven se sintió un poco molesta por la pregunta.- Pero bueno, ella no está aquí. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? Yo invito.

El joven alzó los hombros. No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

En otra parte dela ciudad, dos jóvenes comían helado en un parque.

-… Y como mi abuela vive aquí, nos mudamos, ya sabes, para que ms padres pudieran estar más al pendiente de ella.

-¿Así que viven en la vieja pensión de las afueras? Dicen que ahí hay fantasmas.

-¿Te asustan?- Hao lamió de su helado divertido.- Si no es así, podrías venir un día a dormir, a ver si se nos aparece algo.

-Por supuesto que no.- Anna bufó irónica.- Ni loca pasaría una noche contigo, Asakura.

Hao comenzó a reír y Anna sonrió poquito.

* * *

Cuando legaron al supuesto café del que Pillika le había hablado, Yo estaba ya mareado por todas las cosas que decía la joven. Fue un verdadero alivio cuando entraron y ella lo soltó para saludar al dueño.

Cuando ya habían tomado una mesa y comenzaban a disfrutar de sus bebidas, un fuerte rumor de motor llamó la atención de todos.

A través del vitral, Yoh pudo ver el coche deportivo que había ocasionado el ruido y a un muchacho de cabello extraño, jeans ajustados, camiseta blanca, lentes oscuros y chamarra de cuero negro, seguido de otro joven vestido de forma similar pero con el cabello azul agua con raíces negras.

-Vaya, su cabello se parece mucho al tuyo.

-Sí, es mi hermano…- Pillika miró al primer joven y se tragó un suspiro y enrojeció, avergonzada.

Los muchachos entraron al lugar, el primero se quitó los lentes y lo primero que volteó a ver fue la mesa donde estaban los dos jóvenes. Se acercó despacio, viendo a Yoh con enfado.

-Ésta es mi mesa.- Murmuró cuando llegó a su lado.

-¿Perdón?-Yoh No era un peleonero, pero tampoco le gustaba que le hablaran mal.

-ÉSTA-ES-MI-MESA.- El joven remarcó las palabras con ira mientras se inclinaba sobre los vasos hasta tener la nariz de Yoh cerca de la suya.

-No veo que tenga tu nombre escrito, amigo.

-Y-Yoh, vámonos, podemos sentarnos en otra…- Pillika comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa.

-No. Me gustó la mesa, llegué antes, me quedo en la mesa.

El recién llegado lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo agitó.

-¡R-Ren! Por favor, déjalo…

El mencionado hizo caso omiso y de un tirón lo puso en pie.

-Mira idiota, aquí las cosas se hacen como yo digo.

-No lo creo, "Ren".

Yoh casi escupió el nombre, y Ren enfureció por ello. Lo jaló y lo sacó de la mesa, luego de la cafetería. Una vez afuera lo empujó.

-No juegues conmigo. Detesto a los niñatos como tú que creen que pueden llegar a hacer lo que quieran.- Lo empujó otra vez.- Aquí ya hay reglas, ¿sabes? Y adivina qué… Yo soy quien las dicta.- Lo empujó con más fuerza.- Así que mejor vuelve a casa, bebé.

Yoh se acercó y sin pensarlo le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que ambos retrocedieron unos pasos después del impacto.

Ren, furibundo, se lo devolvió en segundos, y comenzaron a pelear con puños.

Dentro, Pillika estaba aterrada. Volteó por el lugar en busca de su hermano, y lo encontró en la cocina del lugar, ajeno al desastre que armaba su mejor amigo.

-¡HERMANO! ¡Ren está peleando con el chico nuevo!

El aludido gruñó enfadado e inmediatamente salió a tratar de separarlos.

Cuando llegó a su lado, el joven de ojo dorados le estaba propinando golpes fuertes y seguidos en la boca del estómago.

-¡REN!- Horo lo tomó por los hombros y jaló hacia atrás.- Vamos, detente. No necesitas más problemas.

El aludido se removió inquieto todavía, pero poco a poco se fue calmando.

-Te salvaste ahorita, idiota.- Se acercó a Yoh, quien estaba levantándose del suelo con mucho esfuerzo.- Pero escúchame bien: Si vuelves a cruzarte en mi camino, no me detendré.

-N-No es-estés tan confiado, Ren.- El joven hablaba con esfuerzo por el dolor que sentía.- No me voy a estar escondiendo de ti.

Ren se dio la vuelta, y entró al auto nuevamente.

-Perdona los golpes…- Horo se acercó a Yoh antes de seguir a su amigo.- Es una buena persona, pero está teniendo una etapa difícil… Soy Horo.

El castaño le tendió la mano y le sonrió como si nada.

-Yoh… ¡OH DIOS!- La joven se alarmó al ver la sangre que le escurría de la boca y la ceja.- Volvamos, hay que limpiarte las heridas…

-¿Lo conoces?

Yoh miró a Horo subir al auto y a Ren marcharse rápidamente de ahí.

-Sí…-Pillika calló unos segundos.- Va en nuestro salón, pero falta mucho… Es amigo de mi hermano…

-¿Horo?

Pillika dijo que sí con la cabeza y entraron a la cafetería, donde le limpió con cuidado las heridas.

Poco rato después, Yoh se despidió y volvió a casa. Ese había sido un día muy largo…

Al día siguiente, luego de ser interrogado por su madre y por Manta al llegar a la escuela, durmió las primeras clases, enfadado porque su hermano estaba cada vez más cerca de Anna, y porque hoy había decidido asistir Ren. Por suerte, Horo lo había mantenido tranquilo, y el día no había pasado de tener bolitas ensalivadas.

Terminando la aburrida clase de matemáticas, decidió salir al baño, para dar una vuelta por la escuela y despabilarse un poco.

Al entrar, comenzó a escuchar a alguien que lloraba en silencio.

Iba a dejarlo pasar, pues aunque detestaba ver sufrir a las personas, bien sabía que alguien que lloraba en un baño no querría ser descubierto por un desconocido… Entró al baño, se lavó las manos, y al no escuchar más llanto terminó por decidir que se marcharía. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la mirada para tomar el papel para secarse, vio a través del espejo, la mochila de Manta en el suelo.

-¿Enano…? ¿Estás ahí?

El pequeño se sorbió los mocos pero no contestó nada, e Yoh se acercó y abrió la puerta. Manta estaba con la mejilla roja a causa de un golpe, y las manos amarradas a los pies con cinta adhesiva.

-¡Rayos, duende! ¿Quién te hizo esto?

El pequeño miró hacia abajo, avergonzado. Observó a Yoh quitarle la cinta y permaneció callado un poco más.

-Fue… Ren… - Al ver la expresión sombría del castaño enmudeció.- Pero no te preocupes, lo hace una vez al mes…

-¿Él fue quien te golpeo?

-S-Sí…- Manta estaba sorprendido por la seriedad en la voz del muchacho.- Pero es normal…

-Ajá, y por eso llorabas, ¿no?

Manta bajó la cabeza con mucha tristeza. Parecía que Yoh se burlaba, pero su mirada era una de frialdad absoluta. Imposible saber qué pensaba el castaño en esos momentos.

-Mejor vuelve a clases Yoh… Ren va a volver, y se va a enfadar mucho de ver que estás aquí.

-¿Quién dices que está aquí, cerebrito idiota…?

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAAAN xd

Bueno, aquí el segundo cap. Corto, pero pues bueno. Espero les guste! :D Comenten por fi :D


End file.
